


All Hallow's..Memories

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: All Hallow's Eve aka Samhain Brings Change [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Reborn, Everyone is reborn, F/M, Queen Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girls life is forever changed when Arya returns to the land of the living and all changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's..Memories

All of Anya's life she had enjoyed Halloween,All Hallow's Eve or the Day of the Dead or Samhain. The history behind it had always fascinated her and even though now a days the holiday was all about candy and costume, it had once meant a lot to people. Anya had loved it for the candy and costumes as a child but as she grew and began to understand that history of it, she began to love it for more. So when her life was forever changed on Halloween Anya was surpised but not unhappy about it. And the fact that it all happened at the stroke of midnight made it even more poetic yet right. All that she is and was, changed on the day that she loved the most.

Anya had been working late as she needed to be done so she could take her children trick or treating Halloween night and thus would not have time to work. So she needed all her work done early. Anya may be an artist and didn't truly work for anyone but even artist had deadlines for gallery openings and showings. Anya had a big showing in Kings Landing in less then a month and thus had to be done soon to be ready.

Right now Anya current theme was of images from the past, such as dragons, knights, royalty and castles. Anya thought they were beauitful but something about them troubled her deeply in a way that she didn't understand. The fact that Anya dreamed about it all constantly and long before she finally started to paint it made her deeply uneasy for reasons that Anya could never really understand. Something about the past was haunting her in a way that she could not truly understand but would hopefully one day figure out. The fact that her recent dreams were allowing her to ignore her grief was welcome as well as anything that could make her forget even for a moment was welcome to her.

Time would tell that the dreams and her paintings were all telling her something, of that Anya was sure.


End file.
